batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Never Too Late
"It's Never Too Late" is the sixth episode of Batman: The Animated Series. It originally aired on September 10, 1992. It depicts the building gang warfare between rival Gotham City bosses Arnold Stromwell and Rupert Thorne. Sensing an opportunity to resolve it peaceably, Batman attempts to convince Stromwell to retire Plot An aging mob boss, Arnold Stromwell, is being targeted by rival boss, Rupert Thorne. While this war on the streets over turf, Arnold's son Joseph goes missing. Arnold while being driven has a flashback to when he was a kid and him and his kid brother Michael were talking while at the train yard. Arnold got his foot stuck in the track and at the last minute before the train hit him got it out and jumped. However the other train track also had a train. The flashback ends with him staring at the trains lights. Meanwhile, Batman meets Father Michael to tell him the time has come and Arnold will need help. Later Rupert Thorne and his boys plan to take out Arnold by inviting him to a local diner and talk of a truce. While the whole thing goes down Batman bugs the joint and then sits in his car as Arnold arrives. Everyone leaves except Rupert and Arnold. Arnold confronts Rupert thinking he was the one who took his son. After Rupert tells him that he never gets family involved Arnold relaxes a bit. Then as Rupert leaves the room the lights go out and the building explodes. Next after Thorne and his men leave to have a party, off in the distance there is a noise. Batman then is seen saving Arnold, jumping over the rooftops. Batman then takes him through the parts of town explaining his history, and that it has to stop. After that they went to Sunrise Foundation, (drug rehab center). Arnold tried to resist going in and Batman punches the wall next to his head. They come into a room and he finds his son Joseph in a bed, and his ex-wife Connie near by in a seat. Next Batman takes Arnold to an old building near the railroad yard to get the papers on his Mob bushiness. Arnold says here's the papers and as Batman looks to see the papers are fakes Arnold gets a gun. However a smoke bomb was thrown in the room that left it hard to see or breath. Thorne's men go up there to get Arnold. Batman takes out all of them and Thorne gets pissed. Arnold finds his way down to the train yard and hides as Thorne's goons walk around. Later still in the train yard Arnold has the same flashback about the day Michael losing his leg to save him. Then appears Michael to talk with him. Michael reminds him about all the stuff that has happened, and then he said to do this for Joseph and for him his brother. As all that happened Thorne finally sees Arnold and gets ready to fire on them and then Batman jumps him. The Cops show up and then Arnold tells him that he has a statement. Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Robert Costanzo as Detective Harvey Bullock * Bob Hastings as Commissioner James Gordon * Townsend Coleman as Chick * Paul Dooley as Father Michael * Jeff Doucette as Gabe * Linda Gar as Constance Blaine * Katherine Helmond as Connie * Peter Jason as Mason * Alan Roberts as Young Arnie * Eugene Roche as Arnold Stromwell * John Vernon as Rupert Thorne * Josh Weiner as Michael Credits * Story by Tom Ruegger * Teleplay by Garin Wolf * Directed by Boyd Kirkland * Supervising Composer Shirley Walker * Music Composed by Lolita Ritmanis * Animation Services by Spectrum Animation Studio 1.07